


A Stubborn Short-Stack

by Kinozaki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Sex, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: Against their better judgement, an office worker decides to help their childhood friend with a sketchy ritual that will help her finally be united with the mobile game character she's fallen for. It doesn't quite go as planned, bringing the two of them far closer together than they could have possibly anticipated.





	A Stubborn Short-Stack

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on December 10, 2017.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened between then and now, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

Satoshi stood next to Nao in her darkened bed room. A slight breeze crept in through the door crack, causing the candles in the room to flicker and fade, their shadows dancing across the walls. They stood in front of a bizarre summoning circle with Nao’s cellphone in the middle, a curious marriage of tradition and technology. Her left hand rested gently in his right and Satoshi would have given anything to make his palms stop sweating from just touching hers. She chanted words in what was certainly a made up language while he rolled his closed eyes, focusing on his breathing like she’d told him to. He had no shortage of doubts about the dubious ceremony she’d found online, but he agreed to go along with it because it meant so much to her.  
  
For as long as they’d known each other, Nao had always been a bit of an oddball who never fit in. She was pretty, with a pleasant, kind face and soft, brown hair that rested just above her shoulders, and she always went out of her way to make sure she looked you in the eyes when she talked to you, to let you know that you were the center of her attention. Unfortunately, that attention usually involved telling you about some anime or video game that you’d never heard of while you watched the excitement that meant you were never going to be able to say another word spread across her face. She wasn’t necessarily an unpopular girl, always going out of her way to be nice to others, but most people around her found her completely unrelatable.  
  
To Satoshi, though, there was something irresistibly captivating about her. Something about her roped him in, hard. He’d spent years jumping from hobby to hobby, franchise to franchise as her whims shifted, trying to keep some common ground between them, convinced that she’d stop wanting to be around him if there wasn’t. It was hard, but he was grateful for the friendship they had and the memories they’d shared, even if he’d hoped that someday her feelings for him would grow into something more.  
  
As they grew into adulthood, Nao’s enthusiasm didn’t fade, even as they spent their days slaving away in offices to make ends meet. They still met up, sometimes after work, sometimes on the weekend, to talk and hang out. Her latest obsession was mobile games, sneaking off on breaks whenever she could to get her fix. Satoshi had to go so far as to keep his phone on silent at work, as even the vibrations from her constant help requests would cause his coworkers to glare.  
  
Satoshi had lost count of how many games he’d installed on his phone in the last year, but the one that seemed to have captured Nao the hardest was Granblue Fantasy. She’d fallen for it more than anything she had in the past, to the point where he wouldn’t have been surprised to hear that she sometimes spent entire paychecks on the game. Her room, littered with art and figures of Sturm, a busty, pink-haired girl from the game, was another testament to her devotion. He’d done his best to never judge her or her habits, but even he was worried about how close she was to addiction. He wasn’t a professional, but he had a strong hunch that performing some ritual you found on the internet to make a character from a video game materialize in the real world was probably crossing a line.  
  
Still, Satoshi had agreed to go through with what she’d found. He’d nodded as she practically drooled, telling him how amazing it would be to have somebody like Sturm in her very own house, and how she felt, somehow, that her whole life had been leading up to this moment. He even tried his best to keep a serious face as she’d guided him through the steps before they started, insisting that both of their hearts must be as one in their desire if the ritual was to work. She was so excited, so earnest, that he didn’t have the heart to tell her how ridiculous this all was, how they’d grown too old to believe in such nonsense. Though he was worried she’d take the summoning’s guaranteed failure too hard, he hoped it would give her a chance to realize how harmful the game had become to her.  
  
Her hand wrapped tighter around his as she continued reciting the incantation and he squeezed back, recognizing they were near the end. He did his best to clear his mind of all the doubts and fears swirling around inside him and focused instead on Nao’s wish, her scarily strong infatuation with the character Sturm, and her need to have her materialize in the real world. Satoshi held the image of her in his mind for a few seconds, but couldn’t shake how infatuated Nao was with her. The way she spoke when she talked about the game, about her, about this silly ritual was more intense than she’d ever been. As Nao chanted the final lines of the incantation, in spite of himself, Satoshi couldn’t help but wish that is was him getting all of this attention instead of some fictional character.  
  
An icy breeze swept through the room, extinguishing the candles, right as Nao finished. The two of them jumped, their hands being knocked apart, and Nao screamed with glee and expectation. For a second, Satoshi was dumbstruck, wondering how such a stupid stunt could actually work. After a second, though, reality set back in, grounding one while crushing the other. There was nothing new in the summoning circle. The wind blowing through the room was simply a coincidence. Nao’s cellphone lazily vibrated from a text message.  
  
Sighing, she walked over to the wall and flipped up the lightswitch.  
  
“Well...I guess that’s it, then…” she murmured, her disappointment painfully obvious.  
  
“I suppose so…” he responded, watching as she looked forlornly at the unchanged circle.  
  
“...There was never any way it was going to work, huh?” she finally asked, turning to Satoshi.  
  
“It could have,” Satoshi started to answer, “but...no, I don’t think so.”  
  
A few second of painful silence passed.  
  
“Thanks for trying, Satoshi.” Nao walked over to him and hugged him. His heart sank feeling it. Her arms limply wrapped around him, the hug devoid of any of the warmth hers usually had. He did his best to hug her back, putting all of the love he felt towards her in it, hoping that it would comfort her. She shuddered with a slight sob before breaking away.  
  
“I think I need a little time alone right now,” she said with a distant look in her eyes.  
  
“W-well,” he responded, “I guess I’ll use the bathroom and then head home for tonight.”  
  
He knew that facing reality was going to be hard for her, but seeing the toll it had taken was something he wasn’t prepared for. He quietly made his way to her bathroom and turned on the faucet, letting the cool water pool into his hands..  
  
After splashing his face, Satoshi looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if maybe he’d made the wrong choice by humoring Nao. If he’d just refused to take part, she might have pouted for a couple days, sure, but that seemed far better to him now than the dejected woman in the living room. He let out a frustrated sigh as he went to smooth some wet bangs from his forehead.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of pain spread throughout his head and he gripped the sink to steady himself while he winced in pain. The pain was the worst right above his ears, a splitting headache that felt strong enough to actually break him. He started breathing hard and fast, and tried slowly counting in his head, desperate for something to distract him from the sudden onslaught. Then, just as suddenly as it had began, the pain left him. He slowly raised his head up to the mirror again and saw beads of sweat spreading down his forehead, his face beet red, and two thick, black horns poking out right above his ears and then curving up, stopping just past the top of his head.  
  
Satoshi’s blood ran cold as he looked at his reflection, recognizing the horns instantly as the same type that Sturm, the character Nao so desperately loved, had. He lifted a shaking hand up to his head and carefully wrapped his fingers around one, trying not to focus on how hard and smooth it felt. Taking a deep breath for courage, he pulled, the air leaving his lungs sharply as a pain he’d never felt before hit him. As he’d feared, the horn didn’t budge at all.  
  
Before he could begin to think of what to do next, he watched as his hair suddenly changed, growing ever so slightly as it settled into a rough, short cut that framed his face and looked fluffy and soft on top of his head. It started to lighten next, a dark, reddish pink color starting at his roots before spreading through the rest of his hair. He noticed the same color creep into his eyebrows, starting at the inside of his eyes and working outward, their shape slimming into a feminine arch as the pink spread.  
  
At this point, Satoshi had put together what was happening, though he had no idea how it was even possible. He was, unmistakably, becoming Sturm, and she had no idea how to stop it. It seemed the change didn’t intend to give her a chance, either, as her eyes grew slightly larger and rounder, her irises changing to a deep red. She felt an odd sensation on the side of her head as her ears changed, growing outwards and spreading wider as they turned slightly downwards.  
  
Her whole face seemed to get rounder and softer and while her nose and chin shrunk, something causing her resting face to shift into a slight frown while her limps plumped up. The pale complexion she had started to darken into something more healthy and vibrant, skin that looked so smooth and soft that she couldn’t help but touch it, marvelling at how springy her cheeks felt.  
  
A strong sense of vertigo hit her next, her heart skipping a beat as her body was seized by the feeling that she was falling. After a few seconds, the sensation was gone, and she was left blinking, struggling to believe her eyes once again as the small bathroom she was in suddenly looked much larger. She looked to the mirror in a panic, wondering how much more of her was different now. All she could see was her newly changed face, and not even the entirety of it, her chin slipping just below the bottom of the frame. Her head swimming with the realization that she’d lost almost two feet in the course of ten seconds, she sat on the closed toilet to try and collect herself.  
  
“How is any of this even possible…” she muttered quietly, careful to make sure Nao couldn’t hear, though she had to restrain herself from shouting once she head that her voice had changed, too. It had grown lighter in pitch, but much harsher in tone, and though she tried best she could, she couldn’t make it sound any deeper or less irritated. If it weren’t happening to her, she’d have been amused at such a serious, important voice coming from someone so short.  
  
Flabbergasted, she started to feel a strange, almost wet feeling against her skin, all over her body. As she looked down, she saw that her clothes had started to look strange, the light hitting it at odd angles as it began to ripple and shift. She watched with curiosity as it moved, patches of skin showing up above and below her now partially covered chest while other parts of the mass moved to cover her hands. She stood up with a start as what used to be her pants started to move downward, exposing the top of her thighs to the toilet seat she was sitting on. The mass then started to cycle through the rainbow, until shifting on to a much darker set of colors, earthy browns and reds shimmering and swirling until finally settling, the weird wet feeling fading as her clothes seemed to solidify, hanging a bit loose on her scrawny frame.  
  
She looked herself over, best she could, though a large white and red cape around her neck made it a little hard. She was wearing a pair of armored thighboots, and was shocked to find the metal was real, though she felt more than a little embarrassed at how much thigh they didn’t cover. Her hands were now covered in a practically pair of gloves, and the armored sleeves she wore complemented the militaristic look of the thighboots. Instead of a simple pants and a shirt, she was now wearing what seemed to be a red leotard, the bottom of which hugged tightly against her genitals, while a loose opening in the center left room for an orange, animal print bra that she didn’t have the chest to fill out. She looked down into the cups, the realization that they would eventually be full to be bursting filling her with new anxiety and dread.  
  
As if on cue, she started to feel a heat spread through her body as her senses dulled, becoming fuzzy and almost distant. She could vaguely feel her feet changing, giving more room inside the cramped boots. Then she felt her calves expand against them, the tightness becoming almost uncomfortable as her thighs started plumping as well, the tops of the boots biting into the soft, smooth flesh. She felt the leotard cling tighter to her as her shoulders and waist started to pinch in, while her hips spread out more to match the curve of her large thighs. The leotard grew tighter and started wedging up as her butt grew, becoming round and soft while her gloved hands tried desperately to stop it from getting lost in her growing cheeks. At the same time, a weird tingle joined the heat coursing through her groin, and she felt a slightly tense, almost euphoric sensation as her penis shrunk down, her testicles retreating upwards, until the suffocatingly tight pressure she had felt let up, the leotard resting nicely against her new, smooth vagina.  
  
The heat in her body started to slowly fade, as though all of it was concentrating now at her chest. She took a deep breath, trying to steel herself for what she knew was coming next. Her instincts were right, the growing heat soon being joined by the same tingle that took her penis while a tight soreness spread through her chest. She couldn’t fight her curiosity any longer, and looked down to see her nipples had changed to a soft pink color, the areola starting to puff up around her nipples, almost swallowing them completely.  
  
Her breathing started to grow heavier as the changes accelerated, her chest growing out to fill up the large cups that surrounded them, their size and heaviness growing more and more until she had to focus on keeping her now petit shoulders straight. She felt the delicate tips of her breasts push up against the soft fabric of the bra, relaxed as their weight grow more bearable as they settled into place. They kept growing just a little past that point, the edge of the bra biting in just slightly to her yielding chest, but then all the sensations faded, leaving her staring at a deep chasm of cleavage.  
  
Looking down at that soft valley, she couldn’t help but want to see what her whole body now looked like. She’d seen all of the figures and art that Nao had in her room, but when faced with the gravity of Sturm’s chest in real life, she found herself cursing her friend for not having a larger mirror in her bathroom. She tried to look at her chest in the mirror above the sink, going so far as to stand on her tiptoes, but she was just too short to get them all in the reflection. In desperation, she tried to lift her chest up, sliding her tiny hands under the huge breasts, lifting them up as high as she could before a soft moan left her mouth.  
  
She froze in that moment, finally realizing how ridiculous what she’d been doing was as she listened, standing as still as one of Nao’s figures, worried that her friend had heard the moan. Her pulse quickened as she heard soft footsteps approaching the door.  
  
“Satoshi, are you alright in there? I thought I heard something…” Nao asked, standing just outside the bathroom.  
  
Sturm stood in the bathroom afraid, partly because she had no idea what she should do next, and also because the name Nao had used sounded so strange, almost foreign to her for a second before it registered who she was talking to. She briefly looked at the window, wondering if she should just make a break for it, before the memory of Nao looking so sad and defeated flashed in her head. It worried her that she couldn’t remember why she’d looked so miserable, but she felt a sense of protective obligation swell up at the recollection, and went to open the door.  
  
Sturm looked up at her, their eyes met for just a second before Nao practically leapt on her, throwing her arms around Sturm while she pulled her into her modest chest.  
  
“Oh my God, Satoshi, what happened?! You’re all cute and tiny now!” she said, while running her fingers through her hair and tugging on her horns gently.  
  
A haze started crept into Sturm’s mind, the answer to Nao’s question seeming distant and far off. “I don’t really know…” she started to answer from the softness of Nao’s chest, before she gently pulled her away and continued looking at her.  
  
Her hands traveled all over her body, feeling her clothes and armor while pinching and poking at her skin. Nao started to breath heavily as she went, her inspection growing more intimate as she squeezed at Sturm’s butt and thighs.  
  
“H-hey, cut that ahn-out…” she said, her irritation growing at her friend’s pervertedness, but Nao’s hands were already moving to her front, rubbing her moist pussy through her tight leotard.  
  
“W-wow, even down here…” Nao gasped as she gently moved the leotard to the side, teasing Sturm’s lips directly with her fingers. Her legs started to quake as the larger woman’s fingers entered her, teasing her insides.  
  
“I-I’m not..a toy...for...you…” Sturm said in gasps between her moans, Nao’s fingers bringing her to her limit as she started to slump down against the wall, her friend kneeling down over her.  
  
“And here, too…” Nao spoke to herself, ignoring Sturm’s protests and even her orgasms, pulling her fingers out and pulling down her bra, her massive breasts spilling out. She cupped her breasts gently before digging her fingers in, moving her hands all over as she kneaded them.  
  
“Hehe...my short-stack is a little shy here…” she mused, before teasing her nipples with her fingers, gently poking them with her nails until they stiffened enough to pop out. “Aaah...they’re so cute and pink…” she said before latching onto one of them with her mouth, the warmth and wetness causing Sturm to gasp with pleasure as her tongue prodded and licked around her painfully hard nipple. A devilish look flashed across Nao’s face right before she lightly bit down on the nipple, Sturm’s whole body shaking from the orgasm as her mind went blank.  
  
Nao let go of her breast and wiped her mouth before she looked at Sturm on the floor, trying to straighten herself up into a sitting position.  
  
“O-oh God, I’m so sorry! I just lost myself there!” she apologized, helping Sturm up to her feet, letting her use her arm to steady herself.  
  
Once she felt steady on her feet again, Sturm looked back up at her friend, a stern frown on her face. “Jeez, what’s the deal with you, doing all that right here in the hallway!”  
  
Nao looked back down at her, a bemused, though apologetic smile on her face. “I’m sorry,” she answered, “I was just so happy to see you…”  
  
Sturm sighed loudly. “Well, at least you're not sad anymore. But next time do that on a couch or something, sheesh…” she complained as she slowly walked into the living room, and plopped down on the couch, reaching forward to grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the table while Nao watched with a happy smile.  
  
“It really did work...thank you, Satoshi…” she whispered before joining her on the couch.  
  
There was some tension and arguing between the two at first, Sturm initially put off by how many pictures and figures of her were littered over Nao’s room, but they eventually settled into a comfortable life together. Sturm couldn’t really go outside with her horns, but life in Nao’s apartment, keeping it and her safe, suited and satisfied her. Her personality was sometimes cold and aloof, but Nao recognized the dutiful love that hid underneath. As much as she protested through Nao’s most fanatical moments, the two deeply cared for each other, and Nao used any convention near them as an opportunity to show Sturm off to others, enthusiastic fans taking endless photos of her during they day while the two of them snuck off on cute, romantic dates at night.  
  
Nao still wasn’t sure how the ritual she and Satoshi had done had worked. She tried to find the website she got the instructions on after he’d changed, to see if the same thing had happened to other people, but the site was gone. After weeks of searching, she finally gave up, it all seeming like a fever dream were it not for Sturm living with her. She initially wondered if she should feel responsible for what had happened, but Sturm’s smiling face waiting for her every night when she came home from work fought away any guilt she had. What had happened was weird and inexplicable, but Nao and Sturm were blissfully happy together, and neither of them would have traded that for anything.


End file.
